1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bowling apparatus and, more particularly, to an elevator mechanism and related components for use with a pinspotter apparatus.
2. Description of Background
A pinspotter is a device that automatically sets up and spots bowling pins on a bowling alley lane, amongst other features. More specifically, a pinspotter is a machine whose function is to automate the sport of bowling in the area of setting bowling pins on the bowling lane surface and returning bowling balls rolled down the lane by participants. An objective of the pinspotter is to provide pins to the pin deck rapidly so that a game of bowling can be played swiftly without undue delays. It is thus important that any such mechanism minimize the likelihood of jams, misplaced pins or other failure which would take an alley out of service and/or cause and unacceptable delay in a game of bowling.
To accomplish the functions of the pinspotter many mechanical and electrical components, including controllers, are required. For example, the mechanical components of a pinspotter include a cushion, which stops the ball and deflects it to the pit area to be returned to the bowler. Additional components include the sweep that is designed to remove fallen pins from the pin deck and adjacent gutters. A pin conveyor belt carries the fallen pins to the pin elevator, where they are carried up to the distributor assembly. The distributor assembly includes a conveyor having a cantilevered arm which swings transversely above a storage bin to which pins are delivered. The distributor is indexed to move successively to various positions by a central control system to appropriately distribute the pins from the pin elevator to the storage bin. An orientor pan moves with the distributor assembly. Once the pins are spotted, or re-spotted, the lane is ready for the game to continue or for a new game to begin.
The pin elevator, also known as a pinwheel lift assembly, is an integral unit (one piece) of the pinspotter. The pin elevator has a circular shape which includes indentations on an inner diameter surface for accommodating bowling pins. The circular shape allows bowling pins to be inserted within the indentations for lifting to the distributor assembly which, in turn, places the pins in a proper location in the pinspotter for subsequent standing (spotting). The diameter of the pinwheel lift assembly, though, is constrained by the width of the lane and, more specifically by the width of the pinspotter. That is, the diameter of the pinwheel lift assembly can be no larger than the width of a pinspotter, so that it can fit within the allotted space available. This constrains the number of pins that can be held on the pinwheel lift assembly, and brought to the distributor, as well as the total height the pins can be lifted to the distributor.
The pinwheel lift assembly is made from a durable steel material. The pinwheel lift assembly is large, and due to its many components has a tendency to wear down the pins. Also, using the pinwheel lift assembly requires other moving parts such as, for example, a moveable orientor pan which requires numerous adjustments to operate properly. The moveable orientor pan must also be coordinated with the rotation of the pinwheel lift assembly in order to ensure a smooth transition of pins from the pinwheel lift assembly to the distributor.
Also, due to the size and shape of the pinwheel lift assembly and the necessary framework required to support the pinwheel lift assembly, it is difficult to maintain and/or clean the machine and other related components. Additionally, the pinwheel lift assembly, due to its size constraints and construction, has a tendency to jam with pins. For example, the pinwheel lift assembly cannot provide a steep fall away angle with respect to the orientor pan. And, it is not possible to adjust the height of the pinwheel lift assembly to provide a steep fall away angle because it is not possible to increase the diameter of the pinwheel lift assembly due to the constrains imposed by the width of the pinspotter and bowling lane, itself. In turn, the distributor also cannot be positioned at a steep angle, with respect to the pin storage bin, thus resulting in a very shallow slope which affects the travel of the pins.
Moreover, the pinwheel lift assembly and many of its components are not interchangeable with one another amongst different pinwheel lift assemblies. For example, a pinwheel lift assembly and many of its components designed for an even numbered lane cannot be used for an odd numbered lane. More specifically, a pinwheel lift assembly designed to rotate counterclockwise would have indentations oriented in a certain position, whereas, a pinwheel lift assembly designed to rotate clockwise would require the indentations to be in the opposite orientation. Accordingly, the same pinwheel lift assembly cannot be used for different lanes. Likewise, a motor designed to rotate a pinwheel lift assembly in the counterclockwise direction cannot be used in a pinwheel lift assembly designed to rotate clockwise, as the entire belt and pulley assembly as well as the mounting assembly would require extensive retrofitting. This, of course, is disadvantageous in that if one machine requires repair, spare parts from other machines may not be used for such repairs.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome the deficiencies and limitations described hereinabove.